Geolocation data from a mobile device can be used to determine a geographical region in which a user of the mobile device is located. Nearby affiliates such as local businesses (e.g., restaurants, gas stations, and banks) or other locations of potential interest to the user (e.g., libraries, parks, and museums) can be identified in the geographical region. Once identified, the nearby affiliates can be presented to the user via a web browser or an application executed on the user's mobile device. There is a need for improved tools and methods for matching affiliates to users.